Rendez vous clandestin
by mokoshna
Summary: [Léger Slash KingsleyXCharlie] Une fic qui accompagne [Après moi le déluge] et se passe des années après. Kingsley et Remus ont rendez vous à La Tête de Sanglier...


**Titre : **Rendez-vous clandestin  
**Auteur : **Mokoshna  
**Fandom :** Harry Potter  
**Pairing/Personnages : **Kingsley/Charlie/Remus  
**Rating : **PG  
**Disclaimer : **_Harry Potter_ est la propriété de J. K. Rowling.  
**Avertissements :** UA  
**Notes de l'auteur :** Cette fic est une scène qui se passe bien plus tard dans l'intrigue de ma fic « Après moi le déluge ». Il n'est pas nécessaire de la lire surtout que les événements cités ne sont pas encore arrivés.

Cadeau (douteux, j'avoue, j'ai honte) pour spookyronny sur la communauté LiveJournal ficsurdemande.

* * *

Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous tous les samedis soir, en cachette, dans une des chambres miteuses de La Tête de Sanglier. Kingsley avait pour excuse de devoir finir de remplir la pile de dossiers sans fin que lui demandait Rufus Scrimgeour. Comme Charlie détestait mettre les pieds au ministère et qu'Arthur était rentré depuis longtemps auprès de sa petite famille, il ne risquait rien tant qu'il prenait ses précautions. 

— C'est de ta faute, aussi, disait Remus. Quelle idée de sortir avec un Weasley !

Kingsley haussait les épaules et continuait sa liaison avec Charlie. Remus avait beau râler, il respectait assez son vieux camarade pour ne pas trop empiéter sur sa vie privée, en particulier en ce qui concernait les relations amoureuses. Leur précédent fiasco l'en avait assez dissuadé pour cela.

Comme d'habitude, le tenancier n'avait rien dit même s'il avait jeté un regard en coin à Kingsley en passant. On ne savait pas trop s'il était digne de confiance, celui-là, mais c'était le seul endroit où ils pouvaient se voir sans problème... et surtout, l'un des seuls endroits où Remus acceptait de venir sans trop se faire tirer les oreilles. Il le trouva assis sur le lit infesté de punaises, en train de se curer les ongles avec un poignard qu'il rangea aussitôt dans son fourreau.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi, cette fois ? dit-il en le rejoignant.

— Deux-trois dates de ralliement mais rien de bien exceptionnel, ils semblent attendre quelque chose. Et le louveteau ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devient ?

« Le louveteau » était le nom qu'ils donnaient à Harry pour ne pas devoir à dire son nom tout haut. C'était Remus qui avait eu l'idée de cette appellation et cela semblait l'amuser beaucoup. Kingsley pour sa part trouvait cela puéril mais il ne disait rien : autant laisser Remus avec ses lubies si cela pouvait lui faire plaisir, et celle-là ne faisait de mal à personne.

— Il va bien, dit Kingsley. Il est avec les Weasley, justement. Molly le couve comme s'il allait mourir d'un instant à l'autre.

— Ce qui n'est peut-être pas si faux, dit Remus d'un air lugubre. Tu as de quoi écrire ?

— Tu sais bien que mon meilleur bloc-note est ceci, dit Kingsley en désignant sa tête. Dépêche-toi, j'ai cru entendre du bruit en bas. Ça peut juste être un client mais...

— Ici ? se moqua Remus. Je suis quasiment leur seul client !

— Assez ! Nous sommes...

Mais avant qu'il ait pu continuer, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, si fort qu'elle parut sauter de ses gonds. Elle ne resta accrochée que d'un côté et pendait, misérable. Charlie Weasley se trouvait sur le seuil et regardait les deux hommes d'un air terrible.

— Je le savais ! cria-t-il. Je savais que tu avais une liaison ! Je n'arrêtais pas de le dire à Bill !

— Quoi ? firent en choeur Kingsley et Remus, incrédules.

— Lui ! fit Charlie en désignant Remus. Tu le vois depuis Poudlard, non ? Et en plus tu mets l'Ordre en danger !

Les deux amis s'échangèrent un regard confus. Kingsley fit un pas en direction de son amant, mais Charlie le repoussa du bras.

— J'en ai assez de te donner des excuses, dit-il.

— Charlie, laisse-moi...

— Quoi ? Pour que tu me mentes encore ?

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...

— Pourquoi nier ? fit Remus sur un ton tragique.

Kingsley se tourna vers lui d'un mouvement vif, ses yeux jetant des éclairs. À quoi pensait donc cet imbécile en renchérissant ainsi ? Il eut envie de l'étrangler de ses mains nues, juste par principe. Remus lui fit un clin d'oeil et reprit la parole.

— Charlie a le droit de savoir, après tout... Oui, c'est vrai, Kingsley et moi nous nous voyons ici depuis des années et des années, nous vivons une liaison torride et interdite ! Un peu comme les Roméo et Juliette des sorciers !

Charlie lui jeta un regard méprisant. Ni Kingsley ni lui n'avaient compris la référence.

— Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ?

— Bien sûr que oui, fit Remus d'une voix sèche. Kingsley et moi, et puis quoi encore ? Il me semble qu'il a été très formel il y a trois ans, c'est toi qu'il a choisi. Même si pour ça il devait trahir ses vieux compagnons...

— Alors pourquoi cette réunion ?

Le ton de Charlie était prudent, il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil impatients en direction de la porte et de la fenêtre. Kingsley comprit soudain.

— Va-t'en, Remus. C'est un piège.

Remus lui fit un sourire doux.

— Bien sûr que c'en est un.

Il se leva lentement, faisant reculer Charlie qui sortit sa baguette. Kingsley s'interposa. Il sentit alors deux bras puissants lui enlacer les épaules, un baiser froid sur sa nuque... Charlie parut indigné et se précipita vers eux.

Vif comme l'éclair, Remus lui attrapa le bras et fit sauter la baguette de sa main. Elle alla rouler dans un coin. Charlie était à sa merci ; il avait beau se débattre de toutes ses forces, il n'arrivait pas à se dégager de la poigne de fer du loup-garou. La pleine lune était toute proche.

— Il est mignon, en fin de compte, ton petit ami, dit Remus.

— Pas de bêtises, hein, Remus ? dit Kingsley avec une pointe d'inquiétude. J'ai pas envie que tu me l'abîmes.

— T'inquiète, mon roi, sourit Remus.

Ses dents étaient un peu trop longues au goût de Kingsley. Il se lécha longuement les lèvres, le regard gourmand, comme s'il était sur le point de goûter à un mets de choix, et passa ensuite sa langue sur le cou moite de Charlie.

— Kingsley, fais quelque chose ! dit Charlie en frémissant visiblement.

— Remus !

— Rabat-joie.

Remus sortit alors sa baguette. Puis il lâcha Charlie sur Kingsley et s'éloigna en pointant sa baguette sur eux.

— J'avoue que je suis assez déçu, dit-il. Je pensais convaincre Kingsley de se joindre à moi, mais il préfère rester avec toi. Un vrai Gryffondor amoureux. Et en plus, il ne m'a jamais trahi malgré toutes les fois où je lui donnais rendez-vous. Enfin, au moins c'était assez amusant.

Kingsley lui fit un sourire sec sans que Charlie puisse le voir, puisqu'il se trouvait dans son dos. Remus couvrait ses arrières avec cette histoire ; elle n'était pas très logique mais suffisante en sachant le lien qui les unissait.

— Tu peux encore faire le bon choix, Remus, ajouta-t-il pour donner plus de consistance au mensonge. Tu peux encore nous rejoindre.

— Non merci, Kingsley, fit Remus en riant. Tu sais bien que le rouge et or ne me vont pas du tout.

Et avant que Charlie ou lui aient pu faire un geste, il transplana.

Il fallut réexpliquer la situation à tout le monde : non, Kingsley n'avait jamais eu l'idée de partir avec Remus ou de lui révéler des informations sur l'Ordre, oui, il voulait simplement tenter de le ramener... Il avait gardé le secret à cause de tout ce que cela impliquait en particulier du côté des Weasley qui n'auraient jamais accepté cela, mais Dumbledore était au courant et lui faisait confiance, ce que l'intéressé confirma une fois qu'ils le virent en rentrant. Kingsley fut enfin lâché le lendemain, mais les Weasley semblaient lui en vouloir encore un peu, surtout Molly. Quant à Charlie, il ne l'avait pas revu depuis leur retour de La Tête de Sanglier.

Quand il rentra du ministère le lendemain soir, son moral était au plus bas. Il n'avait pas réussi à contacter Remus et il était persuadé que Charlie ne voudrait plus entendre parler de lui après cet incident. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de le voir assis sur leur lit en ouvrant la porte de leur chambre !

— Il faut qu'on parle, dit-il d'une voix grave.

Il paraissait tendu, mais Kingsley le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'allait pas le quitter, pas avec l'air déterminé qu'il avait sur le visage. Et, surtout, il portait la tenue que Kingsley préférait dans sa garde-robe, son pantalon et ses bottes en peau de dragon ainsi que le haut sans manches en écailles qui moulait si bien son torse et mettait ses magnifiques bras en valeur... Une tentative de séduction grossière mais Kingsley n'allait pas se plaindre.

Il referma la porte derrière lui avec un immense sourire sur le visage.

**FIN**


End file.
